This invention pertains to novelty garments such as T-shirts, caps, or the like on which may be printed pictures, advertising slogans, silly sayings or similar printed material.
This type of garment is very common, and may be used for advertising or, on occasion, to call attention to the wearer for other purposes. However, the use of a simple slogan or advertising message is so common as to be noticed barely if at all.
Applicant's garment uses a different and distinct method of gaining attention. By using a torn hole in the garment and displaying the printed material behind that hole, the wearer calls attention first to the torn shirt (or cap or the like) and thence to the printed material. In that way, one of the apparent desires of the wearer of such garments, viz. the desire for attention, will be enhanced.